


Messing You Up A Bit

by crxiscent



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Soft James T. Kirk, Spock is Emotionally Compromised, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxiscent/pseuds/crxiscent
Summary: Spock could always be seen with her sleek black hair pulled into a tight bun at her nape, not a single tendril misplaced.All the captain wanted to do wasmess it up.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Messing You Up A Bit

**Author's Note:**

> i drew a picture of a genderbent spock and i left little strands to frame her face when i realized-- that's completely illogical. they would just be. in the way. and it sparked an idea for a fun little contribution to the fandom :3 trust me. i have more star trek coming. this is just my first one i'm posting iejrbgpsib. enjoy!!

Jaime wasn’t one to be finicky about the appearances of others. In fact, she found that everyone looked quite lovely in their own respects. One thing that _did_ irk her, however, was the hair of her first officer. Spock could always be seen with her sleek black hair pulled into a tight bun at her nape, not a single tendril misplaced. 

All the captain wanted to do was _mess it up._

Obviously, the hairstyle was not one for aesthetic but rather practical purposes; a logical way of grooming one’s self for this line of work. Kirk was aware of this, of course, but that made it no less irritating.

It was on a slow, more leisurely day on the bridge when she decided to do something about it. Things had been uneventful for the past hour-- the Enterprise was en route for a planet whose colony requested aid in controlling a virus spreading like a wildfire. While this, on its own, was concerning, the journey there was quite monotonous. 

It was anything but unusual to see Jaime hovering over Spock’s station to see what she was up to-- everyone but Spock herself seemed to have it figured out that the captain had the hots for her. Spock greeted her with the same stony expression she always wore, giving a nod of acknowledgement. Before she could speak, however, Jaime’s hands were already on her.

“Captain, what are you-” she protested as she felt Kirk’s hands in her hair, carefully undoing the knot at the back of her head.

“Shush, Spock, I’m just tryin’ something,” she muttered, letting the Vulcan’s hair tumble over her shoulders. Despite the seemingly “illogical” base of hair-care, it seemed the first officer tended to hers near to ritualistically. It was shiny and sleek, falling over her shoulders like fine silk. 

Kirk carded her fingers through the locks with interest. She hadn’t expected it to be so _pretty._ She moved around so she was facing Spock, whose face was flushed slightly green. Her expression, though, remained the same despite the small quirk of her right brow that Jaime found so endearing.

“Is something troubling you, Captain?” she asked, but Kirk wasn’t really paying attention. She was admiring the way that Spock looked with her hair down. She looked like a _lady_ , the sort you’d see shooing away throes of people flocking toward her. Stray black locks had fallen into her face, which she tucked behind a pointed ear haphazardly. Jaime reached a hand up and tucked the rest behind her other ear, admiring her thoughtfully. 

She moved behind her chair again, taking Spock’s hair tie out from between her teeth as she carefully combed her hair back, looping it into the bun once more. Before securing it, though, she brushed out two tendrils by her ears. Once the bun was in place, she moved back around to face Spock once more, gently looping the tendrils around her fingers before letting them fall.

“It looks nice like that,” Kirk told her with a smile. “It frames your face.” This is what she _said_ , of course, but what was so much more plentiful was all the words she _hadn’t_ said. _Dear God you’re so beautiful I could just kiss you right here right now on the bridge in front of everyone and watch you flush green as you startled and I would just laugh because I just kissed the prettiest damn woman I’ve ever seen in my life--_

“Thank you, Captain.” There was a nervous lilt to Spock’s voice, one she was evidently trying to hide but was failing miserably at. Even if she had masked it well, the green flush across her nose and cheeks gave her away.

Jaime stood to leave, putting a hand on the first officer’s shoulder as she went, letting it linger there for just a moment longer than usual. Lieutenant Uhura looked over with a knowing smirk but said nothing as he went back to his work communicating with the colony as they approached.

Kirk grinned to herself the next day when she saw Spock had left the tendrils out once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed :3


End file.
